A methacrylic resin excels in such optical properties as transparency and in weatherability, and a molded product of the methacrylic resin has an aesthetic appearance. Thus, to date, such a molded product has been used in a variety of applications, including lighting equipment, indication members such as a signboard, optical members such as a display component, interior design members, construction members, electronic and electric members, and medical members. However, a methacrylic resin is a brittle material, and thus it has been difficult to use an unprocessed methacrylic resin in the applications requiring flexibility, flex resistance, impact resistance, or the like. In particular, when a methacrylic resin is used for a film, a film consisting only of a methacrylic resin is very brittle and sometimes experiences such problems as breakage when the film is transported during the manufacture thereof, when passed through an accumulator, when trimmed, when taken up, when cut after being taken up, when transported to be processed, when put into a secondary process through thermoforming, when trimmed to have an unnecessary portion removed after thermoforming, or when affixed to another base film.
Thus, in order to improve the brittleness of a film consisting only of a methacrylic resin, a method in which various types of materials are alloyed or blended has being proposed. Patent Literature 1 proposes an acryl-based resin film in which core-shell-type particles are blended. Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 proposes an acryl-based resin film in which a polyvinyl acetal resin is alloyed. Patent Literature 3 proposes a polymer composite that contains, at a specific ratio, a thermoplastic resin (a) and a block copolymer (b) that includes, in the molecules, at least one structure in which a highly syndiotactic polymethacrylic acid alkyl ester block is coupled to each of two ends of a polyacrylic acid alkyl ester block. Furthermore, Patent Literature 4 discloses a resin composite that includes a block copolymer having an acrylic acid ester polymer block containing a specific amount of a structural unit derived from an acrylic acid alkyl ester and a specific amount of a structure derived from a (meth)acrylic acid aromatic ester. In addition, Patent Literature 5 discloses an acryl-based resin composite obtained by blending 0.3 to 3 parts by mass of a polymer processing aid (B) with 100 parts by mass of an acryl-based block copolymer (A).